


Don't even worry about it

by Averageeverydayweirdo



Category: Samurai Jack (Cartoon)
Genre: And lowkey done with him, Bonding, Fluff, Jack is confused, M/M, Short One Shot, Thief is snarky, high-tech low-tech shipping, takes place after the Samurai Jack and the master of time comics, what if we called this ship "high-tech low-tech" shipping?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 23:58:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11024298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Averageeverydayweirdo/pseuds/Averageeverydayweirdo
Summary: Walking away from yet another unsuccessful attempt at getting back to the past, Jack has a conversation with the man who he hired on for help.





	Don't even worry about it

Just another false hope. At this point, Jack felt as though he should have known that the “Time Taislim” would have been pure trickery. He tried to imagine his home, the palace, his parents, anything to bring him some comfort; but he found that at that moment all those memories only brought him anger, anger that they were even memories to begin with. He didn’t want the memories, he wanted to be home again.

“You’re not still worked up about that schmuck, are you?”

So deep in his own frustration, Jack has almost forgotten that the Thief was still with him. He’d come to a stop a little ways above him, rolling the toothpick between his lips from side to side as he waited for an answer. Jack blinked, caught off guard by his voice.

“I-I’m sorry…?” He asked.

“You were just doing that brooding thing.”

Jack squinted, confused, with a small shake of his head. The Thief snorted.

“You know, the whole staring off into space thing, with a sort of, intense look, like”-The thief turned his body so that this side would face Jack, balling his fists and lowering his head down- “No one understands my _constant and internal_ struggle between me, myself and I!” He recited in a forcefully deep and guttural voice.  “Your type does that all the time.” He added.

“My type?”

“The stoic bunch. Loner sticks-in-the-mud, the psychologically tortured heroes, the guys who are stuck with justice for a mistress.” The Thief listed off, placing a hand in his pocket and moving his other hand to reach up and pull the toothpick from his mouth.

“You mock me.”  

“It’s kind of easy to,  you run around in a bathrobe.”    
Jack narrowed his eyes, turning away to continue down the stone path. After only a few steps, he found the Thief had came down by his side.

“Hey.” He placed his hand on Jack’s shoulder, giving a shove that Jack barely reacted to. “I’m just messing with you.”

Jack turned to face him, still not saying anything.

“But seriously, don’t waste your time moping over that creep, he’s probably just compensating for something.” The thief laughed, Jack failing to see what was so funny, and sat down on the side of the stone path, allowing his boney legs to dangle over the side and patting the spot behind him, an invitation to join him. Jack sighed, lowering himself down and crossing his legs.

“Forgive me, I have been short with you-”

“I don’t know, you’re a smidge taller than me.” The Thief interrupted with a smirk.

“I was trying to apologize to you for any rudeness I have shown you.” Jack retorted.

“ _Relax_ , pal.” The Thief leaned forward towards Jack, putting emphasis on his words. “I’ll just charge you double for it when you pay me off for this.” He gestured back to the Master of Time’s castle. “That’ll be enough to pay off the bill to fix up my wounded pride.” He placed the back of his hand on his forehead, leaning back dramatically at his last statement.  Jack didn’t say anything to that. Trying to have a sincere conversation with this man seemed pointless. Instead he just stared out into the distance. However, it would seem that the man beside him could only go for a few moments without talking, as he interrupted the silence once more.

“So, uh…” The thief’s voice was hesitant, as fiddled with his hat, looking downcast with his mouth just slightly agape. “Is it… true? What you said before, I mean. That you’re… from the past…?” He stammered out, looking over to Jack.

“Yes, I am.” Jack answered without missing a beat, closing his eyes.

“Oh.” The Thief pulled himself back a bit, back straightening. “Oh…” He repeated, staring off beyond the cliff side and letting out a low whistle, followed by a quiet “Wow”.

“This comes as a surprise to you?” Jack investigated.

“Well, I’d heard that being thrown around before you said it, but I just thought you were some kook trying to sound cool.” The Thief’s voice came out smoothly this time, the fast-talking and sarcastic tone that Jack had grown accustomed to in the short time they’d known each other. Jack raised a brow.

“A kook?” He inquired.

“You know, a weird guy.” The Thief explained.

“Well, from what I gathered, you’re strange as well.”  

This seemed to catch the Thief off guard.

“Say that again?” He asked, turning his full attention to the samurai.

“You wear a white suit and your shoes have heels.” Jack said in a plain tone. “ all while engaging in crime that requires stealth and mobility. Oh,” He quickly added, “And that hat, a fedora, yes? Well, I’ve heard it ‘thrown around’ that those may have gone out of fashion for a reason.” Jack smiled to himself, as the Thief, to his surprise, started laughing.

“Man, I didn’t think you had it in you, Pajamas!” He sputtered through laughter.    

“I suppose I am full of surprises.” Jack smiled to himself satisfactory, bringing his hands together to place them in his lap. The Thief’s laughter died down, and the two men stared out at the bright morning sky.

“So you thought that freak could send you back to the past, right?” The Thief queried. Jack looked down, reminded of this failed attempt to get home.

“I did.” He said quietly. The Thief stroked his beard for a moment, the only word coming from him was a single awkward and stiff “huh”.

“Upon events like this, I begin to fear that I may not return home.” Jack murmured, his tone somber as he pulled his legs up to rest his arms around them, chin on top. The Thief opened his mouth, raising a hand, but after a moment, brought it back down with a sigh, chewing his toothpick thoughtfully. Once more a silence fell over them; but like before, it didn’t last long.

“Hey, it’s not like it was completely for nothing, right?” The Thief said, leaning towards Jack, placing a hand on his shoulder and pulling him closer to his side as he pulled out a handful of gems, coins, and other golden treasures from the inside of his coat.  

“How did-” Jack started, looking at Thief, who wore a smug expression. “You were by my side the entire time we were there!”

“Guess I’m just full of surprises.” Thief stated, placing his findings back into his coat. “Now what’dya say we put this stuff to good use and grab some breakfast? I know a good place.” He suggested, giving Jack’s shoulder a light squeeze.  

“That is very kind of you.” Jack “But, you do not need to pay for me.”

“Even better!” The Thief exclaimed, dropping his hand from Jack’s shoulder.

“You seem relieved by that.” Jack cocked his eyebrow at him with a good natured smile,  then turning away. That’s when the Thief placed his hat on top of Jack’s head, pushing it down to cover his eyes. Jack let out a surprised laugh, as he reached up to tilt the hat upwards, and turned to see the Thief’s face. Red bangs hung in his eyes akin to a sheepdog, his hair having a slight wave to it, fluffy and thick, and his eyes were a warm and light brown. His eyes had a sort of sincerity to them, a kind that Jack had never expected to see from a man like him, with a gentle and relaxed smile. Jack couldn’t help but smile back at him, and he reached out to place a hand on the Thief’s shoulder and gave him a shove, accidently knocking the scrawny man on his side.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
 

**Author's Note:**

> If no one else will love the Thief or this ship, then by god I will.


End file.
